French Patent No. 82 13 475 already describes a spring of the aforesaid type, wherein said heating resistor is constituted by a a metal core formed by a flexible strip embedded in the elastomer. Such a heating element presents an ohmic resistance of very low value, which has the disadvantage of requiring a current supply of very high intensity.